


All night

by FirenzeRosa



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Love Poems, Making Love, Multi, Romantic poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 00:32:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18325076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirenzeRosa/pseuds/FirenzeRosa
Summary: an original poem of mine





	All night

_All Night_

 

_Passion tainted lips,_

_Hot and heavy driven,_

_Salty sweat drips,_

_and thus love was given._

 

_Pulled hair,_

_Purple marks on skin,_

_Oh such a pair,_

_Spit down the chin._

 

_It's so near,_

_Just within reach,_

_Baby come here,_

_Your name, let me preach_


End file.
